


Snuggling

by Lyt



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Art, M/M, Traditional Art, Tybalt is a cuddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyt/pseuds/Lyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt may or may not have ended up on Paris' chest during the night. He may or may not have denied it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> oh hey, space for me to complain! to my recipient, mostly.  
> i absolutely suck at portraits. or making portraits look like the model. and ...yep, sorry for the hands. and the bad photo.  
> and i hope you still like it, even though the drawing isn't particularly deep or meaningful, i've just never drawn this pairing and i wanted to start with something "light".  
> (also, i started shipping them a little while drawing...oops.)
> 
> p.s.: yes, they like it particularly rough. the big bruise on paris' chest might just have been from a fight, though.


End file.
